The present invention relates to fiber optics illumination systems having a primary solar light source.
Transmitting solar light from a building skylight in the roof by fiber optical cable is shown in published patent application No. 2011/0103088.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,447 to Raasakka for Solar Skylight Apparatus discloses a pivotal collector that follows the movement of the sun and which contains a plurality of Fresnel lenses each of which transmits solar light to a fiber optic bundle that terminates in a light dispersion unit to light a room in the building.
While the Fresnel lenses of Raasakka focus the light into bundles of fiber optic cables the light is not magnified or concentrated. Published patent application No. 2010/0123954 by Benitez et al. discloses a Fresnel lens in combination with a Kohler integrator to concentrate sunlight onto a photovoltaic cell.
The object of the present invention is to utilize the magnification and concentration properties of a Kohler integrator to enhance the degree of sunlight that passes through the prior art bundle of fiber optic cables that carry light from a Fresnel lens.